Reverie
by writingmemoirs
Summary: Comienza desde el final de la segunda temporada. Luego de que Tommy decidiera irse sin darle una explicación, Jude queda devastada. ¿Qué hará cuando un sobre con ciertas fotografías lleguen a su casa? ¿Qué pasará con su carrera? Jude tomará una decisión que podría cambiar su vida para siempre.
1. Intro

A veces siento que el universo conspira en tu contra para que todo lo que pueda ir mal lo haga…y todo al mismo tiempo.

Siento que me estoy perdiendo a mí misma y no sé cómo volver atrás.

Tengo la sensación de presión en el pecho constante, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Darius preguntándome si no había pasado algo más la noche del lanzamiento. Y la verdad es que solo recuerdo que ese tipo me fue a dejar al bus y nada más, pero sigo con la sensación de que algo terrible está a punto de pasar y que es solo mi culpa.

Estoy tratando de hacer creer a todos que mi vida es perfecta y que yo me encuentro bien. Pero la verdad…no sé cuánto tiempo puedo seguir con mi cara sonriente, e ignorando todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

Tommy.

Mierda, Tommy.

¿Por qué tenía que venir y arruinarlo todo? ¿Por qué tenía que sincerarse con ella de esa forma? ¿Por qué tuvo que insistir con _White Lines_? ¿Por qué la había besado de nuevo?

Se suponía que tenían que hacer que nada había pasado.

Se suponía que no tenía que hacerla sentir así de nuevo.

Pero lo había hecho.

Y la había abandonado, como todo el resto.


	2. Capítulo I: Losing Grip

No había podido dormir en toda la noche.

"Debo irme, lo siento"

Cerré los ojos.

"No creo que vaya a volver…tengo un vuelo que tomar. Adiós"

Sentía un nudo en la garganta esperando a salir a superficie. Si no le bastaba el dolor de sentirse rechazada nuevamente, la sensación de que algo había pasado y ella no podía recordar era insoportable, angustiante.

Escuché un golpe en la puerta que me sobresaltó.

\- ¿Sadie? – Pregunté temblorosa.

Nadie contestó.

Tomé mi guitarra como si fuera un bate y bajé.

Abrí la puerta para ver si había algo fuera y encontré un sobre grande con mi nombre.

La sensación de angustia subió por mi columna, fría, implacable.

Temblorosa, lo tomé y fui a mi habitación.

Tenía miedo de ver que había dentro.

Algo dentro de mi sabía que no podía ser nada bueno, mientras me convencía de que algo estaba a punto de completarse.

Tomé aire.

\- Tranquila, es solo un sobre, puede ser cualquier cosa – Me repetía como un mantra.

Despegué la solapa y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Eran fotografías.

Eran fotografías mías, ebria y semi-desnuda.

Sentí una lágrima correr por mi mejilla mientras iba al baño a vomitar.

Esto no puede estar sucediendo, esto era una pesadilla y quería despertar ahora.

Y aún con todo esto, la única persona que venía a mi mente como un intento de calmarme era él, por supuesto.

Tomé mi celular y le marqué nuevamente, como por milésima vez desde que decidió irse.

\- Por favor, contesta, necesito que contestes…

 _"_ _Hola, soy Tom, no puedo contestar, deja tu mensaje y responderé en cuanto pueda"_

Corté y tiré el celular contra mi espejo.

Comencé a tirar todo lo que estaba encima en el tocador, perfumes, cremas, maquillaje, mi joyero, mientras lloraba sin control.

Iba a tirar un cuaderno hasta que me di cuenta que era el regalo de Tommy.

Lo apreté contra mi pecho mientras me deslizaba por la puerta hasta el suelo.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo había sido tan irresponsable, tan ingenua?

Me sentía sucia, violentada.

¿Qué más había pasado que no recordaba?

Mi cuerpo se sacudía con los sollozos, cada vez más bruscamente.

Me recosté en el suelo mientras se iban apagando, cada vez más débiles y de pronto, todo se volvió negro.

\- ¿Jude? ¿Estás aquí? – Escuché lejanamente seguido de un ruido seco.

Me desperté de sobresalto. Vi que la luz del sol estaba extinguiéndose. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

\- Sí, Sadie. Solo dame un momento – Dije mientras me levantaba tratando de evitar los vidrios rotos. Le abrí levemente la puerta para que no viera el desastre, mientras la veía terminar de subir.

¿Por qué estás aquí? Liam me llamó gritando para que te encontrara, todos te esperan hace horas para el video de _My Sweet Time._ – Dijo Sadie enfurecida. – Cancelaron la grabación, Jude.

Ay no, el video. ¿Qué hora era? Miré en busca de mi celular, hasta que lo encontré hecho añicos en el suelo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – Dije cerrando la puerta y metiendo mis cosas a un bolso, corriendo para salir.

\- Te llevaré a G-Mayor, tienes 5 minutos – Respondió Sadie tras la puerta y la escuché bajar las escaleras.

Me miré en el espejo roto. Lucía terrible, aún tenía los ojos inflamados y rojos.

Suspiré.

\- Bueno, el show debe continuar – Murmuré y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Sadie no me habló en todo el camino y yo no me encontraba bien como para tratar de entablar conversaciones superficiales, siendo sincera.

\- Gracias por traerme – Dije mirando el suelo.

Sadie resopló.

\- Suerte con Darius…no me esperes despierta, saldré a una cosa…

Alcé una ceja. ¿Una cosa?

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Con quién?

Sadie se ruborizó.

\- Eh, bueno…Kwest me invitó a salir…

Me esforcé por sonreír. Realmente me alegraba con ella, ellos. Kwest es un chico dulce que la trataría bien, y vaya que Sadie merecía eso.

\- Pásalo bien – Dije mientras cerraba la puerta y entraba a G-Mayor.

Bastó con solo pasar tras el umbral para sentir la mirada de lástima de Portia en el fondo y ver a Liam acercándose a mí.

\- Strike tres, estás fuera – Susurró mientras me hacía pasar por el despacho de Darius.

Hubiera sido más soportable que me hubieran tirado un cubo de hielo por la espalda.

\- Jude – Dijo Darius secamente mientras se acomodaba en su silla

Esto no podía ser bueno.

\- D, déjame explicarte…

Darius alzó su mano para silenciarme.

\- Creo que la última vez que estuviste acá en estas circunstancias me dijiste que harías yo que yo quisiera, cantarías lo que yo quisiera y básicamente te comprometías con todo en tu carrera. Dejé pasar lo del lanzamiento del disco porque entiendo que estabas bajo presión y porque tu esfuerzo estaba dando frutos, pero me hiciste quedar mal con Brian Foster, El Brian Foster. Te esperamos por horas Jude, la producción se canceló y él no volverá a trabajar con nosotros…

\- Darius, por favor, tuve un problema, y mi celular…

\- No. Siempre hay un problema, siempre tengo que entender. Y lo único que entiendo es que no te importa. Vives en tu propio mundo y crees que todos te debemos algo, Jude. Pero déjame decirte esto: Hay miles que matarían por estar en tu lugar. Y sí, eres mi artista número uno, pero se acabó.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunté sin poder entender lo que estaba escuchando. Mis piernas temblaban.

\- Tu contrato está cancelado.

\- Por favor, la música es mi vida, no puedes hacerme esto.

\- Ya lo hice. En unos días más ven a firmar los documentos.

Estaba mareada. Sentía que me iba a desmayar.

Asentí y me fui de su despacho.

De alguna forma llegué a mi casa, pero no recuerdo cómo.

Fui directo a mi habitación, tomé un bolso y empecé a meter un poco ropa. Tomé mi guitarra, metí el sobre en un bolsillo y vi el diario en el suelo. Me agaché para tomarlo y apretarlo contra mi pecho.

Le saqué una hoja y me puse a escribir.

Le di una mirada rápida a todo lo que alguna vez hizo mi vida y cerré la puerta.

Dejé la hoja en la mesa.

\- Lo siento Sadie…

El nudo en mi garganta no desaparecía, mientras dejaba mi vida atrás.


	3. Capítulo II: Nobody's Home

Llegué a la estación de buses, preguntándome todo el tiempo si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Posiblemente no, pero necesitaba despejarme para pensar, después de todo, no me quedaba nada en Toronto.

Un bus salía en 20 minutos a un pueblo llamado Cornwall. Sonaba lo bastante desconocido como para que alguien me fuera a buscar, así que compré el boleto. Mientras más tiempo estaba ahí, más posibilidades habían de que me reconocieran.

Pasé a una tienda y compré unas tijeras y una tintura de pelo.

Corrí al baño y empecé a cortar mi pelo a la altura del mentón. Eso y lo fatal que me veía bastaría para distraer a la gente.

La gente ya estaba subiendo al bus, así que tomé aire y entré.

Estaba decidida a dejar todo atrás, Jude Harrison ya no existía más.

El bus partió y fui convenciéndome de que necesitaba esto, que realmente nadie más que Sadie y quizás Jaime me estaban esperando.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco, la última vez que recorrí esta carretera había sido en el tour. Con mis amigos, con las ganas de ver a Jaime, y sobretodo, ver a Tommy.

La última vez que recorrí esta carretera había escrito _White Lines_.

Y la última vez que canté esa canción, Tommy me había besado.

Lo odio.

Lo odio por abandonarme cuando más lo necesitaba.

Me odio por necesitarlo, por tener esperanzas de que me quisiera de vuelta, cuando hace un año había dejado más que claro que nunca pasaría nada más.

No lo entiendo, realmente no entiendo qué es lo que quiere de mí, no que importara ahora de cualquier forma.

Y estaba el asunto de las fotos. Querían $100.000.- dólares y yo no tenía esa cantidad de dinero, ahora menos que mi carrera había terminado. Tenía miedo de lo que pensaría la gente, su familia, sus amigos...tenía miedo de tener que enfrentar lo que había pasado. De enfrentar el sentirse tan invadida, tan pasada a llevar, y todo era su culpa...

Sus brazos comenzaron a dormirse lentamente, y el sudor frío le cubría la espalda. Comenzó a temblar con suavidad en un principio, pero iba en crescendo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Iba a morirse en el bus?

\- Permiso – Dije con voz trémula y fui como pude al baño del bus.

Me miré al espejo.

Me veía enferma. Pálida al punto de verme verdosa, con el pelo pegado a la cara por el sudor.

Me senté en el baño con la cabeza entre las piernas.

\- Estás bien, no vas a morir Jude, sólo estás asustada…

Me levanté para mojarme los brazos, y de alguna forma me hizo sentir mejor. Mi respiración ya no era tan superficial y los temblores cesaron.

Miré mi reloj, habían pasado 2 horas desde que había salido de Toronto.

Volví a mi asiento, saqué mi diario y comencé a escribir.

 _I've got my things packed_

 _My favorite pillow_

 _Got my sleeping bag_

 _Climb out the window_

 _All the pictures and pain_

 _I left behind_

 _All the freedom and fame_

 _I've gotta find_

 _And I wonder_

 _How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone_

 _And I wonder_

 _How far it'll take me..._

Sonreí. Escribir me hacía sentir mejor, las letras fluían de forma natural.

 _To run away_

 _Life don't make any sense to me_

 _Run away_

 _This life makes no sense to me_

 _Run away_

 _Life don't make any sense to me_

 _Run away_

 _Life don't make any sense to me_

 _I was just trying to be myself_

 _You go your way I'll meet you in hell_

 _It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away_

 _It's hypocritical of you_

 _Do as you say not as you do_

 _I'll never be your perfect girl_

 _I've got to run away_

 _Era extraño, pero este miedo irracional la estaba haciendo sentir viva, alerta, incluso hasta inspirada._

 _I'm too young to be_

 _Taken seriously_

 _But I'm too old to believe_

 _All this hypocrisy_

 _And I wonder_

 _How long it'll take them to see my bed is made_

 _And I wonder_

 _If I was a mistake_

 _I might have nowhere left to go_

 _But I know that I cannot go home_

 _These words are strapped inside my head_

 _Tell me to run before I'm dead_

 _Chase the rainbows in my mind_

 _And I will try to stay alive_

 _Maybe the world will know one day_

 _Why won't you help me run away_

 _No podía dejarlo, el pánico que sintió antes se había transformado en euforia._

 _Life don't make any sense to me_

 _Run away_

 _This life makes no sense to me_

 _Run away…_

 _Dejó de escribir y sintió como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Tantos cambios de ánimo la habían dejado agotada. Sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse así que guardó su diario, y se quedó profundamente dormida._

 _-_ _¿Señorita? – Escuché a lo lejos - Uhm, ¿Señorita?_

 _Abrí los ojos desorientada._

 _-_ _Llegamos a destino, se encuentra en_ _Cornwall_ _._

 _Miré a todos lados y me di cuenta de que estaba sola en el bus con el asistente._

 _-_ _Oh lo siento, perdón – Respondí tomando mi bolso y colgándome la guitarra._

 _-_ _Gracias por preferir nuestros servicios – Replicó mirándome de forma extraña._

 _-_ _Gracias – Dije mientras prácticamente salía corriendo del bus, sintiendo su repaso en mi espalda_

 _¿Y ahora qué? Miró a su alrededor y pareciera estar inserta en una película de los años 60'. Los edificios eran antiguos, se veía como un lugar perfecto para que los adultos mayores vinieran a retirarse, ciertamente no se veía como un lugar al que una_ _rockstar_ _viniera a esconderse._

 _Caminé unas cuadras hasta que me encontré con un hotel de bajo presupuesto que se veía bastante bien para dormir. No estaba buscando lujos, así que estaba perfecto, además había anochecido y no le apetecía darse vueltas en un pueblo desconocido como si nada._

 _Entré y sonó una campanilla en la puerta. Me acerqué al mesón y no había nadie._

 _-_ _¿Hola? – Dije mirando de puntillas por todos lados._

 _-_ _Bienvenida al_ _Hotel Howard-Johnson_ _, querida – Dijo una señora de aspecto amable acercándose._

 _-_ _Gracias, quisiera una habitación single, por favor…_

 _-_ _Por supuesto, tenga la 302. Tenemos televisión por cable y desayuno continental… ¿Cuántas noches se quedará?_

 _Esa era una excelente pregunta._

 _-_ _Eh…tres semanas de momento._

 _Realmente no sé si me voy a quedar acá todo el tiempo, lo mejor era moverse antes de que llegara alguien a buscarme…aunque me parece que es imposible que vengan aquí._

 _-_ _Eres un poco joven para venir a estos lados, ¿Vienes al_ _Lift Off_ _?_

 _-_ _Sí, sí vengo a eso – Repliqué rápidamente. No tenía idea de qué era, pero mientras menos sospechas levantara, mejor._

 _-_ _¿Y vienes sola, linda?_

 _-_ _Yo…me adelanté, mi familia vendrá en unas semanas - No más preguntas, por favor. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, y estaba segura de que la señora llamaría a la policía en cualquier momento. Solo esperaba que no le pidieran su ID, no había contado con esa posibilidad._

 _-_ _Oh, bueno, estarás cómoda aquí – Me dijo pasándome las llaves – Si necesitas algo, solo marca #001 y te atenderé._

 _Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo._

 _-_ _Gracias – Contesté subiendo las escaleras. El pasillo era abierto, y se veía la ciudad desde acá. Metí las llaves y me encerré rápidamente._

 _La cama era grande, había una televisión y una mesita para desayunar. Estaba bastante bien._

 _Dejé mi mochila en el suelo y me tiré encima de la cama._

 _Eran las 23:05._

 _¿Se habrá dado cuenta Sadie de que no estoy ahí? Lo más probable es que no se dé cuenta hasta la mañana._

 _¿Se habrá dado cuenta Jamie? ¿Spied?_

 _Estaba segura que en G-Mayor nadie la extrañaba, así que no la estarían buscando ahí. ¿Sabría Kwest que le habían cancelado el contrato? ¿Se lo habrá dicho a Sadie?_

 _El silencio me estaba matando, así que me levanté a prender el televisor._

 _No había nada interesante que ver, así que dejé puesto Mtv para tener un poco de música._

 _¿Habría decidido el que me envió las fotos entregarlas a la prensa?_

 _El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella otra vez._

 _Quería gritar, quería llorar, esconderse y no saber nada más, anestesiar el dolor._

 _Me levanté y tomé mi diario._

 _"_ _La mayoría de nosotros va a sus tumbas con su música aún dentro de sí mismos"_

Quincy. Puedes ser un imbécil, pero a veces, solo a veces, eres el hombre más maravilloso que existe.

Comencé a rasgar las cuerdas una vez más, y las letras manaron nuevamente.

 _I could sing for change_

 _On a Paris street_

 _Be a red light dancer_

 _In New Orleans_

 _I could start again_

 _Choose a family_

 _I could change my name_

 _Come and go as I please_

 _In the dead of night_

 _You'll wonder where I've gone_

 _Wasn't it you_

 _Wasn't it you_

 _Wasn't it you that made me run away_

 _I was just trying to be myself_

 _You go your way I'll meet you in hell_

 _All these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away_

 _It's hypocritical of you_

 _Do as you say not as you do_

 _Never be your perfect girl_

 _I've got to run away_

 _Life don't make any sense to me_

 _Run away_

 _This life makes no sense to me_

 _Run away_

 _Life don't make any sense to me_

 _Run away_

 _Life don't make any sense to me_

 _This life makes no sense to me_

 _It don't make no sense to me_

 _It don't make any sense to me_

 _Life don't make any sense to me._

 _Pesadamente puse pan en el tostador y encendí la cafetera._

 _-_ _¿Jude? Son las 09:00, tenemos que ir al estudio – Grité para que mi hermana me oyera._

 _No tuve respuesta._

 _Si quería compensar lo de ayer a Darius tenía que empezar por llegar a la hora y preparar su siguiente disco, o al menos, hacer acto de presencia para demostrar que le importaba._

 _-_ _¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas difíciles? ¿Eh? – Dije subiendo las escaleras._

 _Toqué la puerta y aún no sentía siquiera un ruido._

 _-_ _Lo siento, tendré que entrar – Murmuré mientras abría la puerta._

 _Quedé paralizada en la puerta._

 _¿Qué mierda había pasado?_

 _Había vidrios rotos, sus cosas estaban tiradas, su ropa en el suelo y ni un rastro de ella._

 _Su cama estaba hecha._

 _Lo único ordenado era su colección de discos…y su guitarra no estaba._

 _Una sensación de angustia absoluta me llenó. Algo no estaba bien._

 _Bajé las escaleras y le toqué neuróticamente la puerta a Jaime._

 _-_ _¡Ya voy! – Gritó y me abrió - ¿Cuál es tu problema, Harrison? … - Comenzó a decir hasta que cambió de expresión - ¿Qué sucede? Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma…_

 _-_ _Jude no está en casa, y su habitación está destruida…_

 _-_ _¿Qué? ¿Cómo que destruida? ¿Crees que entraron a robar?_

 _-_ _No durmió en casa, su cama está sin deshacer – Respondí - ¿Pasó la noche contigo?_

 _-_ _No veo a Jude hace dos días…ayer no apareció por el estudio…quizás está en la sala de ensayo…_

 _-_ _¿Podrías llevarme? Estoy demasiado nerviosa para manejar._

 _-_ _Sí claro, dame unos minutos…_

 _-_ _Ok, te espero en mi casa, vamos en mi auto._

 _Me devolví a casa a tomar mi café de un trago y percibí algo blanco en el suelo del comedor._

 _Me acerqué y con las manos temblorosas tomé el papel. Sabía lo que diría incluso antes de leer..._

 _"_ _Sadie, ya no me queda nada aquí. Todos me han abandonado, mi música era todo lo que tenía y también me la quitaron._

 _Lo siento mucho, no quiero dejarte sola pero no tengo otra opción, sé que estarás mejor sin mí._

 _Te quiero"_

\- - ¿Sadie?

\- - Ella se ha ido, Andrews…

\- - ¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿Dónde se fue? – Dijo Jaime acercándose a mí.

\- - No lo sé…- Respondí antes de empezar a llorar.

Jamie me abrazó.

\- - Shhh, tranquila, no debe estar lejos…Tranquila…

Limpié mis lágrimas y llamé a papá. No me contestó.

Mierda.

Llamé a la policía.

\- - ¿Cómo que tienen que esperar 48 horas para empezar a buscarla? ¡Tiene 17 años, por el amor de Dios! Dejó una nota, sé que se fue…No quiero empezar una investigación en un día más, oficial, necesitamos encontrarla ahora…Ok, esperaré acá…Mi madre está viajando, no sé dónde se encuentra. Mi padre no contesta…Yo puedo dar la declaración, oficial, es mi hermana y vive conmigo – Y corté.

\- - ¿Vendrán? – Preguntó Jaime

Asentí.

\- Quizás sea mejor que vaya a informar de esto a Darius…

\- No. Yo hablaré con él, y más le vale que me escuche…

La policía llegó y tomaron mi testimonio…sacaron fotografías de la pieza de Jude, de su carta…Me hacían sentir como que estuviera en una escena de un crimen.

Cerré los ojos.

No podía pensar eso, Jude estaba bien. Posiblemente escondida en algún lugar por unos días y luego volvería cuando se diera cuenta de que había hecho algo estúpido e infantil…sí, ella estaba perfectamente.

\- Eso es todo, le informaremos como sigue la investigación. Considerando que ella es una persona famosa, no debería ser difícil que tengamos información sobre su paradero. Si no aparece en 72 horas, se hará un comunicado a la prensa. ¿Tiene sospechas de por qué ella habría querido huir?

\- Hemos pasado tiempos difíciles con la separación de nuestros padres…mi madre se casó de nuevo y se fue a recorrer el mundo…

\- - ¿Cree que haya ido tras ella?

\- - No, Jude está furiosa, no creo que quiera verla…

\- - ¿Podría haber huido con un novio?

\- - No, Jude no tiene novio por el momento…

\- Bueno, si sabe de algo más, por favor comuníquenos, acá está mi tarjeta. Iremos a G Mayor a tomar declaración pronto.

\- - Gracias, oficial Richards – Dije con la mirada perdida.

Jude había escrito que le habían quitado su música.

Darius tenía mucho que explicar.

Entré a la disquera con paso furioso, y abrió la puerta del despacho de Darius sin siquiera tocar.

\- - ¿Señorita Harrison? ¿Me podría explicar qué sucede? - Dijo Liam girándose a verla.

\- - Darius, necesitamos hablar, ahora – Le dije a Darius sin siquiera mirar a Liam.

\- - Estamos en una reunión semanal de ventas, Sadie. Deberás esperar 20 minutos – Me respondió.

\- - No, vamos a hablar ahora.

Alzó una ceja. Claramente no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran de esa forma, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo la opinión que pudiera tener de ella Darius Mills, necesitaba respuestas y se las iba a dar ahora.

\- - Liam, danos unos minutos, por favor…

Él se levantó y salió por la puerta, visiblemente disgustado.

\- - ¿Qué es tan importante que tienes que entrar a mi oficina así e interrumpir de esa forma? Si vienes a explicar por qué vienes llegando a esta hora…

Me acerqué a su escritorio y le tiré la carta de Jude a las manos. Esperé a que la leyera.

\- - ¿A qué se refiere Jude con que le quitaron su música, ah?

Su rostro se ensombreció.

\- - Yo…

\- - ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- - Cancelé su contrato por su irresponsabilidad.

Quedé helada. Esto lo explicaba, pero ella hubiera peleado por volver, no se hubiera rendido así…

\- - ¿No trató de cambiar tu opinión? ¿Qué te dijo Tommy de esto?

\- - ¿Tommy? ¿No te has enterado?

\- - ¿Enterarme de qué? - Pregunté contrariada.

\- Tom ha renunciado y se ha ido de la ciudad…

Por supuesto, ahora lo entendía todo.


End file.
